A Star In The Morning
by XXShadowlilyXX
Summary: A leader is cursed by tigerstar and needs to get out of it but does that mean she will have to kill her own family?
1. It Went So Wrong

**Hi its lillystorm and I hope you like this story its my first.**

Morningstorm walked up to the moonpool excitement rippling through her fur, she was the next leader of river clan and she was going to be the best. Morningstorm walked up to the moonpool and dipped her muzzle into the water falling into a deep sleep.

"Hello Morningstorm I am Feathertail I am here to give you the life of hope use it in your darkest hours."

Well feather tail was walking away a deep gray cat came up to her

"My name is bluestar and I give you the life of mothers love I hope you use it wisely for not just your kits but your clan also."Bluestar told Morningstorm. As bluestar walked away a firery red cat came up

"I Firestar of thunderclan give you the life of compassion use it too judge the ones who have none." He told her.a blueish gray cat came up to Morning storm

"My name is mistystar and I give you the life of remembering, some stories do not die."next a snow white cat came up to Morning storm.

"I am dove's wing of the ancients I may be from far away but I can still give you the life of caution you might need it with the life yo are leading. Next a sandy tom with a crooked jaw came up

"My name is Crookedstar and I give you the life of acceptance you are going to have some hard choices."

Next a brown cat came up.

"My name is Reedstar I was the leader before you and I will give you the life o-."

A dark tabby cat interupted him.

"I Tigerstar of shadow clam give you the life of revenge I say too you to avenge your father ME."

**sorry for the cilffie I hope you like the stories so far**

**OK I kinda need some more names for the story and can you also put a personal it with them thanks**

**I have a question of the day (qotd) what would you do if tigerstar did that to your ceremony**

**- Lillysorm out**


	2. A New Prophecy

Morningstar woke up, her medicine cat was already up eyeing her with unease

"What happened Morningstar" Sunrise, her medicine cat asked her eyes glimmering in distress.

"Tigerstar showed up for the party and cursed me with the life of revenge... To avenge him."

"Oh...let's go home"she told her.

"Tell no one what happened it is just between us" Morningstar ordered her.

"Yes sir"Sunrise answered quickly, then added "did you get all your lives Morningstar?"

"Yes I did Sunrise." Morningstar answered and to her surprise Sunrise did not seem relived she seemed as if she not

happy that Morningstar had gotten her lives. Morningstar shook her head she must have been imagining it

"Let's go sunrise." Morningstar told her.

Meanwhile Sunrise was busy thinking about the prophecy that she had gotten

_A star in the morning shall be cursed_

_A curse to stand in the night sky_

_A choice to make _

_To die or live_

_A choice that will mark the clans doom or survival_

_As a battle breaks out _

_The question shall be answered _

_The question _

_Should I had died or stay alive_

**Well that was a short one It was nessasary for the story**

**Quto - what do you think this prophecy is about and send in some of your own prophecys**

**Lillystorm out**


	3. Family

**I have to tell you there is a flood warning on this story**

A brown tabby cat with ice blue eyes came up to Morningstar.

"I have been sent by my father to make sure that you will do your job," he told her. Morningstar knew who is was he was hawkfrost.

"Morningstar wake up you are on the thunderclan border patrol" a voice woke her up.

"I'm up, I'm up" She answered sweating the voice with her tail well she opened up her eyes. It was her mate, eaglewing a golden tabby cat sunrises brother.

"Hey what did you do that for!" Eaglewing scolded her

"Aren't you on the patrol also?" Morningstar teased him then doubled over felling a kick in her stomach

"Get Sunrise now they're coming"Morningstar screeched "Now!" Eaglewing ran out of the den moss flying every where as Morningstar had her contractions.

"Is she going to be okay" she heard Eaglewing outside of her den.

"She is going to be fine as long as you let me in." Sunrise burst in with a other experienced queen, petalfall.

"Breathe and push come on you can do this."the soothing voice of petalfall came in her focuses.

Eaglewing's -POV-

I sat outside listening to my mate's heartbreaking cries I wanted to go in but mintpaw was blocking t door on orders of her mentor Sunrise

"We're done you can come in now." He heard the voice of his sister and ran in asking how they were' boys or girls,his many, is Morningstar OK, and what should we name,e them.

"Slow down honey,"his mate said "there are two boys and three girls, I am fine and so are the kits." Eaglewing took the kits . Two of the girls had his golden pelt except tortie and the other girl had her mothers white pelt with the gold flecks, all three girls had their mothers golden eyes. The toms had golden pelts that were tabby and had there fathers green gaze.

"They are wonder , what should we name them?" Eaglewing asked Morningstar.

"What about Goldkit for the first she-cat and shimmerkit for the other Gold she-cat and how about dawnkit for the last she-cat. The tom with the dark gold spot on his ears should be called spottedkit and the other should be called forestkit."Morningstar informed him

"So you aren't letting the father chose." Eaglewing asked in a teasing voice

Morningstar answered in her own teasing voice "not one at all."


	4. A Warning

Morningstar woke up to see little forestkit with his eyes open batting her tail.

"Mom can we explore please please please." Forestkit asked

"Once your siblings open their eyes too." Morningstar told him.

"wake up open your eyes." He yelled poking and prodding his litter mates

"I'm up were up!" Dawnkit complained her gold eyes opening. It had been 3 sunrises since Morningstar had given birth and all of the kits except Dawnkit had opened their eyes.

"Go on now you can play outside if you guys want to." Morningstar told them.

"Really " Spottedkit asked

"Yes really, now go before I change my mind." Morningstar said. The 5 kits ran out as fast as they could. A dark mist

Swirled in the leaders den. Hawkfrost emerged from the mist

"Your first mission is to go to the thunderclan camp find fire stars descendants and rid the world of them you will do it

or your kits might have a scare. You have 3 sunrises to complete your mission." Hawkfrost ordered then dissolved.

" Mother guess, what we found a moth outside and we have the wing!" Shimmerkit yowled with excitement.

" You are going to be the best of hunters my kits." Morningstar purred as she was thinking of this as a sign to go and talk to Mothwing the eldest elder in the den. The kits snuggled into the warmth of their mother and be gain to fall asleep. Gold kit be gain to snore quietly. Morningstar drifted into a fit full sleep worrying about her precious kits.

**So if you have any ideas for the kittens warrior names then send them in or vote for you favorite one of these.**

** For goldkit-**

**Goldmist**

**Goldflower**

**Goldpelt**

**Goldfeather**

**For Shimmerkit-**

**Shimmersun**

**Shimmerpool**

**Shimmershine**

**Shimmerfur**

**For Dawnkit-**

**Dawnrise**

**Dawnblaze**

**Dawnfawn-joke **

**Dawnfall**

**Dawnpelt**

**For Forestkit-**

**Forestberry**

**Forestfrost**

**Forestwing**

**Forestgaze**

**For Spottedkit**

**Spottedear**

**Spottedfall**

**Spottedsnow**

**Spottedfawn**

**Shimmerkit- gold she-cat with shimmering gold eyes**

**Goldkit- golden she-cat looks exactly like her sister but has lighter paws**

**Dawnkit- She-cat with green eyes and a white pelt with specks of gold like her mom**

**Forestkit- tom with green eyes and a gold pelt**

**Spottedkit- tom with green eyes and gold fur but has two white spots on his ears**

**Morningstar- white she-cat with gold specks and gold eyes**

**Eaglewing- golden tom with a green gaze**

**I hope you like is chappie. **


End file.
